The First Use of the Orange Cardigan
by dark wings alias raat ke rani
Summary: If there's a question about our attire, that would be about Ke's orange cardigan,


With this statement I declare that Weiß Kreuz belongs not to me and therefore this fanfiction is just a way to explore my curiosity. 

Straight on with the ficcie!!!

****************************************************************************

_On a report to Kritiker_  
  
To : Persia  
CC : Kritiker Department of Attire and Vestment  
  
Tokyo, 30 May 20XX  
  
……………  
If there's something I'd like to question about our uniform, it must be Siberian's bright orange cardigan. I am not sure who designed our uniform, but somehow I felt that the only decent uniforms were Balinese's and Abyssinian's. They both wore long dark overcoat with metal straps (in Abyssinian's case) completed with bullet proof shoulder blades to protect him. Balinese's was less good, but at least his outfits were decent for an assassin.  
My uniform was out of question. I used to ask Manx if I could wear long pants instead of shorts for my battle outfit, but she said that I could move more freely with shorts and then she mocked me by saying that I could wear pants when I grew hair on my legs. I hate her for saying that! But then it wasn't really a great deal to me to wear shorts, I felt more comfortable wearing them anyway, though it made my legs uncovered (check again the files of Mission 21 under the name _Träne_ if you don't believe me)….

OK, back to our discussion. I was thinking that Siberian's weirdly colored cardigan was a waste on money. Well, Siberian never really wore the cardigan. From the very first time he joined Weiß the cardigan merely hung around his hips, making bright spot for a sniper to mark. What's the use of it?

Later I thought that it was Siberian's private property, you know, some kind of lucky charm. Like a little magic to make him feel comfortable and safe. Like a little child who couldn't sleep without his teddy bear. Cute, isn't it? 

But no! I was wrong again. He said it was given from the Kritiker for him to wear in each and every mission. This of course made me even more curious. What for? What's the use of an orange colored knitted cardigan for an assassin? Against cold? I don't think so. Siberian had already got his brown leather jacket. Neither Manx nor Birman could give a satisfying answer. They said this was the policy of the Kritiker Department of Attire and Vestment.

Later on, at the very last of our mission wearing those uniforms, I finally knew the use of the cardigan. I am still not sure if it was the intention of giving the cardigan to Siberian, but well, that's the only answer I got. 

It was when we reach the tower at the sea to stop Eszet's ceremony that I witnessed the first use of the orange cardigan. When two of the siblings had fallen and the bald one made his escape, Abyssinian made his way towards the sacrifice – which he thought to be his sister Aya-chan, but turned out to be his lover Sakura-chan – and she was awakened.

I didn't notice this at first, it only came to my mind because I happened to hear a short conversation between Siberian and Balinese which a short while after burst into a quarrel. Apparently after Abyssinian left Sakura-chan to chase the bad guy, Balinese – being the woman's man himself – realized that Sakura-chan was not comfortable to wear a thin sleeveless dress. 

Here went the conversation between Balinese and Siberian  
  
Balinese: Ken, could you loosened up that cardigan and give it to this charming lady?  
Siberian: Cardigan? You mean … this one?  
Balinese: Indeed, my lad. Now, be kind enough to give her that.  
Siberian: But I don't see why…  
Balinese: You stupid ignorant kid, be a gentleman at least once in a life time!  
Siberian: Why don't you be a gentleman yourself and offer her your coat?  
Balinese: I'm wearing nothing underneath this coat. You're not expecting me to fight off the enemies wearing nothing, are you?  
Siberian: But… 

  
At this point Siberian looked sideways to me as if asking for help but off course I would not give my jacket because my weapons were all inside it. 

  
Balinese: Just give her your faughin' cardigan. You never wear it anyway!  
Siberian: Why don't you ask Abyssinian to give his coat? She's his lover.

  
I put my point that we couldn't expect anything from Abyssinian about this because he's such a cold hearted person, and wouldn't care if a woman was shivering – even if the woman was his own lover. But then again, there would be no point for Abyssinian to wear only sleeveless t-shirt (which I know he was wearing underneath his coat). So I said that Balinese was right and Siberian should hand the cardigan to the lady.  
Siberian, however, still refused to give the wicked colored thing to the lady. He thought that if she needed the thing she would have asked him herself, or else she could have acted so before him and not Balinese. Really, perhaps for later generations of Weiß one must remember that a bit of manner education is needed in training.

The quarrel continued between Balinese and Siberian. They were starting to fight over the thing. It seemed a bit stupid, and even Sakura-chan was starting to watch over the short amusement that were held in the in-between of our battle against the evil. They were shouting to each other the "give it to me – no, give it back to me"-bits. Weird. Perhaps it was the Eszet aura of evil that turned them like that.

Thankfully the fight was soon settled because Abyssinian who was already at the elevator realized that none of us were following him and therefore he went back and flung his katana to the quarrelling boys. 

  
Abyssinian: What are you doing?  
Siberian: Balinese wants to take away my cardigan for some who-knows-what reason!  
Balinese: I told you that Sakura-chan needed it to cover her bare shoulders.  
Sakura-chan: Oh… they were fighting because …. (She was blushing and looking at anywhere else but Abyssinian – a side note to say that she looks rather kawaii like that)  
Abyssinian: Take the cardigan off, Siberian and hand it over to Sakura-chan. ANDHURRYTOTHEELEVATORBECAUSETHATOLDBRATHASGONEFORSOMETIMEWHILEYOUAREQUARRELLINGLIKESOMEIDIOTICLITTLEBIRDSOUTINTHEHEAT!!!! (Don't ask me, I was only copying what he said word per word – as I remember them, that is)

  
Now, I hope you get the point of what really happened in there. Finally Siberian let loose the cardigan and then gave it to Sakura-chan who shyly took and wore it over her bare shoulder, which somehow reminded me of some sweet painful memories I had with Ouka. Painful because she's already gone and I was standing there to revenge Farfarello and especially Schuldig for her death. And I think Abyssinian's heart is like a diamond, although clear as water and bright for the whole world to see, but it's very cold and hard. Never mind about it. It's off the record.

In the end I just wish that Kritiker is going to have a full revision on our duty outfit since we really need new ones for the next mission. Please take care not to add strange ornaments that would make difficulties (or questions) among us, such as Siberian's orange cardigan or my strange bandana. Thank you.

  
Sincerely,  
Bombay  
  
PS to Kritiker Department of Attire and Vestment: sorry for the long and winding and unnecessary details. I couldn't help it.  


  
  
  
I looked again at my new outfit as I tried them on at the Kritiker headquarter. Manx was laughing as she saw that the clothing department gave me yet again shorts - a tight and very short shorts, that is. Not their fault, I mistakenly told them I felt more comfortable wearing shorts, but I guess they've just crossed the line by giving me such thing, but they gave me knee pads, which I thought perhaps of no use, but at least they might protect me in some way.

"Omi-kun," said Manx between her chuckles, "Please write a more official report next time. If it was written for Persia's eyes only, that would be fine. But the Department of Attire and Vestment seemed to be offended. I think you should learn to write reports not only to your eyes, but also for other departments." 

I decided not to care about what she said, but it might be true. The next time I make protest to that department, I would have to make sure that they're going to make something decent for assasins.  
  
*****************************************ENDE********************************************

blabber generator machine one, countdown ...3...2...1... hajime!!!

Such a stupid piece, ne?? Don't question me.... please.... I'm a bit tired of writing serious stories I've been writing so far (well, I don't get much success on my attempt of writing some humor)... dark and sarcastic humors are fantastic and easier to develope... but not straight humor that could make you scream and shout and bwahahaha!! 

I was watching Kapitel Mission 25 (Ende des Weiss) - the only mission I know that Ken made use of his orange cardigan (it looked like cardigan rather than sweater when Sakura-chan wore it)... and somehow this stooopid plot ran over my head and danced like crazy in the middle of other plots (hey, I'm still writing 4 continuation stories now)... and I just couldn't stop thinking about it before I wrote it down properly.... you call this "properly"???..... ^__^() Yay, I know it's not even beta-ed yet and there must be plenty of grammatical errors and typo errors... perhaps I wrote names in the wrong way.... teeeheeeheee.... please do tell me about it. But don't expect me to really change it.... I still have many things to do... Aieee... forget it!!! 

This ficcie was written while listening to Dream Theater's "Space Dye Vest" over and over again. Talking about cardigan and vest....!

Note: There are many reasons why I used Omi's POV... not only that I had took him as the new Persia (at that age?? get real!!)... but well, just check out Kapitel Mission 25 and perhaps you'll see why.... ^____^

Care to say that you like the fic? Or to leave some notes to say that this ficcie is sooooooo badly written that I don't deserve any more space in this ff.net? Fell free to press the button below and say so!!!! Thanks anyway!!!! ^______________^  



End file.
